


In The Sunlight

by RoseNox98



Series: Drabbles 2K16 [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumu ans Hozumi share a moment together before practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sunlight

Hozumi wasn’t sure why sitting in the middle of Honan Academy ’s track field relaxed him so much, but the feel of Ayumu’s fingers carding through his hair as he rambled on about Shogi tactics probably had a lot to do with it.

His eyes were closed, the sunlight hitting his face tinting the black red, but Hozumi felt completely at peace.

The sound of birds chirping nearby added to the aura of contentment Hozumi felt, and he opened his eyes, squinting up at Ayumu.

The other boy stopped talking, looking down at his boyfriend, blinking.

“What?” He asked.

Hozumi reached up, brushing Ayumu’s hair out of his face. He smiled, wide and bright, before working his hand to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, pulling slightly.

Ayumu got the hint, leaning down as Hozumi arched his neck up, their lips meeting in a weird little upside down kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, then the strain of holding the position became too much to maintain.

They grinned at each other, utterly joyful, only looking away from each other when Heath’s shout startled them.

The Stride Captain had his arm thrown over Kuga’s shoulders, grinning wide at them.

“I hate to break this up, but it’s time for practice.”

Hozumi sighed, stretching as he sat up.

Ayumu stood up first, holding his hand out, and Hozumi took it with a grin, letting his boyfriend pull him up.

He didn’t let go of Ayumu’s hand once he was standing, letting their fingers slot together in a more comfortable hold as they went to join their team.


End file.
